Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet A Pooh in Central Park/Transcript
A Pooh in Central Park part 1 - Opening Credits/Winnie the Pooh/Pooh Gets in TroubleA Pooh in Central Park part 1 - Opening Credits/Winnie the Pooh/Pooh Gets in Trouble https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jO3QYaffdUM (the story begins) Stephen Druschke Film Productions Presents A Pooh in Central Park. In Association with Regency Enterprises (the intro plays) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1CqugTEIO8FsLBRmNX5tGiL2y4rtbMc_W (At Gerbillian Park, 2029) (which is a peaceful and quiet place) (Luna and Kimberly walked along) (humming a tune) Luna: It was here. Somewhere. Kimberly: But we've never been here before. Luna: The trees are growing so big, It's been 10 years since I've been here. Kimberly: Since the past. (They keep walking along) (the town) Kimberly: Mother, When was the time when you were here? Luna: Years, and years ago, since you and your siblings are here. Kimberly: Oh, Look. Teddiursa found a squirrel. Luna: Now wait a minute. I'm collecting my train of thought. Oh... So many paths around here. And easy to turn yourself around. Come on. Kimberly: But Mom, We're in the middle of nowhere. Luna: Oh, we're right here... In the middle of the footpath. Kimberly: But you'll make yourself tired walking all day. Luna: Nonsense. It's never been more than a quarter of an hour. We're not much far now. Kimberly: But my feet are aching me. Luna: Nonsense. You're well fit as a fiddle. Kimberly: Mom, What are we looking for? Luna: A story to tell. Kimberly: What story? Luna: A story of heroes meeting someone in this park. Kimberly: This park? Luna: Not this one? Kimberly: Then what park? Luna: Now that's a quite story to tell of another park elsewhere. Kimberly: Then what's the story of? Luna: Central Park, NYC. It was the biggest park ever in New York. It's like when you're in the middle of nowhere when you're in that park, Kim. Kimberly: So cool. Luna: Well, We heroes never went there yet, In 2019, We came to a place that's home of the trolls. That's when we met this silly ole bear who likes to grow plants, But the queen hates plants by her orders. Kimberly: Oh my. (The story begins in the present of the movie) (which starts) (Kingdom of the Trolls place was seen) (nearby) (Sign says "No Flowers Allowed by Order of the Queen") (on the wall) (Pooh looks around) (to see if he is safe) (Pooh went off) (quietly) (Goons past by) (without seeing him) (Dogs chased him) (as he ran off) (CRASH, Dogs knocked out) (with a Wilhelm scream) (Pooh bumps into Heff) (who spies him) (Pooh's magic thumb accidentally grows a flower) (like magic) Heff: Oi! I say! What do you think that thing is?! (Pooh shrugs) Heff: In that moment I saw that thing at the moment, it was a gone in the next one. I don't think I'll tell the queen. Oh well. Have a bad day. (He leaves) (and sets off) (Pooh kept going along) (silently) (Unlocks a door) (to free himself) (Flowers were seen) (and ready to be free) Pooh: Hello my pretties. Hello, Hello, Hello. Pop's home. Flowers: Hello! The Bugmaster: Rabbit! Rabbit! Rabbit: Yes, boss? Bugmaster: What's that awful smell? Rabbit: Only something in the swamp, you know. Bugmaster: That I wouldn't mind, But this smells like... Honeysuckles! Blah! Kuromi: Smells like... Awww. Violets. Wicked Queen: Yeah. No wonder it smells funny. (Pooh enters his private garden) (with his flower buddies) Pooh: Shh... I brought something for you. Dinner. Fresh September Morning Dew from the outside. Flowers: Yummy. (Pooh waters around the garden) (using water) Pooh: Dew just for you. (Giggles) (with delight) (Door knocks) (suddenly) Pooh: Hope it's not the goons. (opens the door) Stephen Squirrelsky: We're not goons. Sandy: We're your friends, of course. (We give him a list of our names) Slappy: That's our list of names. Pooh: Well, I'm Winnie the Pooh. Skippy: Nice to meet you. Amy: No wonder why nothing grows out there. Andrew: And only grows in here. Harry: But there's a sign that says "No Flowers Allowed by Order of the Queen". Earl: On that castle. Stinky: Don't know what'll happen If they see plants. Robert: That might make them cross. Pooh: You know, What this garden needs is a big rosie posie. Right there in the middle and I'm a sweet Pooh to do it. Tanya Mousekewitz: That's so cool. Tanya's not in this because of Fievel. Oh. Sorry. Andy: That's so cool. Randy: Not bad. (Pooh flicks his thumb and it glows green) Darlene: Oh my. (Pooh press his thumb on the ground) PPGs: Cool. (A rose grows) Eds: Cool. (Rose won't stop growing) Wallace: Oh heck! It's growing to high! Griffer: Uh-oh. Russell: No! Stop! Stop! Stop! Monica: Wait! (The rose breaks through the window and it blooms) Sunil: Oh dear. Ellie: Oopsie. Stellaluna: Well, that's not what's allowed to happen. Goon: Would you look at that? Stan: It's like a grown plant. Goon: Flower. Uh oh. Goon: Oh rats. Goon: Come with me. Goon: Right away. (The head down and saw us) (from nearby) Courage: Uh... Hi. Zoe Trent: Is something annoying you guys? Goon: So you're the ones making roses appear. Stephen Squirrelsky: No! Really! It was an accident! Sandy: Please! We beg of you! Honest! Goon: I hate flowers. Pooh: Oh bother. Pajama Sam: Now we're in for it. Goon: And for your crime, you'll be put on the hate flower thieves list. Rocky: What thieves? Andrina: Which ones? Goon: The Bugmaster, Princess Kuromi and The Wicked Queen. Katrina: And who else works with them? A Pooh in Central Park part 2 - “Queen of Mean”/Pooh Gets Banish to New York CityA Pooh in Central Park part 2 - “Queen of Mean”/Pooh Gets Banish to New York City https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9lzic9wG-4&list=PLOddoy46n6klT3XkaIAQqYYPAC-gbgCK0&index=6&t=0s (fanfare plays) Bugmaster: In my kingdom, No flower shall grow, No face shall smile, No star shall glow. Me-Mow: That's a great song to sing. Kuromi: No heart shall care, No word be true, No rule shall be fair, I promised you. Poisonous Snake: This is a great party. (Song begins) (and plays) Goons: Touch our queen and you'll turn into stone, Touch our queen and you'll turn into stone, Touch our queen and you'll turn into stone, Touch our queen and you'll turn into stone. (Me-Mow snickers) Bugmaster: It fells delicious to be so vicious, I'm the Bugmaster, The Queen of Mean. All: Mean. Wicked Queen: It's so delightful to be so spiteful, She's the Bugmaster, The Queen of Mean. Dicki: Mean. Red Deer: So mean. Kuromi: If I choose, I'll destroy and demolish Arrest and abolish every troll I've known All: Yeah! Bugmaster: Stand in my way, and you'll stand there forever Because I'll turn you into stone All: Beware! Bugmaster: I'm the queen of mean (She's the queen of mean) I'm the meanest queen you've ever seen (The meanest queen) You should have no doubt about my clout I'm (She's) the queen of mean All: That's her! Me-Mow: It's simply yummy To be so crummy She's the Bugmaster, the queen of mean All: You said it! Bugmaster: I'm so grateful To be so hateful I'm the Bugmaster, the queen of mean All: Hooray! Bugmaster: When I want, I will pillage and plunder Bellow and thunder Make you shake and moan Get in my way and I'll get you forever Because I'll turn you into stone All: Sing it! Bugmaster: I'm the queen of mean (She's the queen of mean) I'm the meanest queen you've ever seen (The meanest queen) You should have no doubt about my clout I'm (She's) the queen of mean All: Yay! Bugmaster: I'm the queen of mean (She's the queen of mean) I'm the meanest queen you've ever seen (The meanest queen) You should have no doubt about my clout I'm the queen of mean All: Yeah! (Song ends) Goons: Stone! (and stops) Sailor Rat Ball: That's right! Kuromi: This ill. Wicked Queen: Something going wrong. Dicki: Heroes, Because you have repeatedly... Repeatedly... (snickers) Me-Mow: Disobeyed. Red Deer: That's right. Rat-Ball: We are getting there. Disobeyed and... And violated the code of proper troll behavior. Poisonous: Yeah. That's the way the heroes will be our slaves. King Chicken: Or else we have no choice, But to sentence you to stone. Tia: Excuse me? Hannah: What did you say to us? Kitty: Stone? Poisonous Snake: Stone? Dionna: Yes. Stone. The penalty. Bugmaster: Turn him to stone. (Her thumb turns purple and touches on a turtle's shell and it turns to stone) Stone! (Ed and Eddy scream) (The PPGs gasp) Dicki: But that's crazy talk. I don't think the master would like that. Do we really have to turn him into... Uh... You know. Stone? Red Deer: And what will happen then? Kuromi: He's good, He's gently and he's giving out bad names to trolls everywhere! Rat Ball: Yes, I know, love lumps. I quite agree. Kuromi: Don't call me love lumps! Me-Mow: She doesn't like it if you call her that name! Wicked Queen: I won't have him growing anymore of those plants! Poisonous: The heroes will always be our slaves. Dionna: Stone him or else. King Chicken: There will be consequences being not pleasant. Red Deer: Why not make an example of them? Dicki: And then that would be most appreciated. Me-Mow: Like what? Poisonous: Making evil clone versions of them. Rat-Ball: Not completely. I know a place that has rock and steel. And nothing will grow there. King Chicken: Not without any magic spells. Dicki: It can be slow and painful. Red Deer: And really hurtful to break someone's heart. Kuromi: Maybe it will work and their troubles will start. Me-Mow: Yeah. That should teach them manners. Bugmaster: Done! Wicked Queen: Now let's get on with it. (We get put into a cannonball magically) (like magic) (It blasts off, Goofy holler) (into the sky) (It flew along) (into the air) (It came to New York City as it fly past it) (in the sky) (Heads into Central Park) (and comes to a halt) Weasel: Hold on! We're going to crash! Baboon: Pull the brake! (The ball hits the ground and rolls as we groan and moan) (in pain) (CRASH) (birds tweet) (We came out) (unharmed) Cat: What a crash. Dog: That really smarts. A Pooh in Central Park part 3 - Pooh in Central Park/More TroublesA Pooh in Central Park part 3 - Pooh in Central Park/More Troubles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRYfo0bCzyc&list=PLOddoy46n6klT3XkaIAQqYYPAC-gbgCK0&index=7&t=0s (we look around) Pooh: Rock and steel. Rock and steel. Nothing grows. Max (Dog): What's going to happen to Pooh's flower friends? Gidget: He'll grow new ones. Duke: So cool. Ren: Uh... There must be some mistake here. Stimpy: Like what, Ren? Stacey: We're in a park. Ricky: Central Park, if you ask me. Wallace: It is. Snowball: We're in this place. Pooh: Look at all the green things. I'm gonna love it here. Toulouse: You sure are and so will we. (We hear growling sound) Gerald: Zack, Don't growl at me. Berlioz: That wasn't Zack. Honest. Marie: Then who? Edd: Oh dear. (We bump into wolves) Eddy: Some wolves! Ed: Uh... Hello. Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. (BITE) Jiminy: Yeow! Timothy Q. Mouse: Hey! (We flee) Bartok: Mayday! Mayday! Kenai: Head for the hills! King Julien: Gangway! Andy: Retreat! Otto: Yikes! (Wolves pursuit us) Skeeter: Faster, legs, faster! (We head up a tree) Doug: Up to the top! (We bumped into a squirrel) Patti: Oh, sorry, our mistake. (Squirrel got angry) Piloff: Oh. Nice squirrel. Nice smart squirrel. (Rocky, Pooh and Andrina fall off the tree) Rocky: Whoa! Incoming! Katrina: Rocky! Andrina! Andrina: We're going to splat! Katrina: Use your parachutes! (They land into a salad bowl) Delbert: Oh, they landed in a salad bowl. (A chimpanzee waiter heads into the cafe) Andrina: What's going on? Rocky: And who's that going in? Andrina: Wait. Leaves of lettuce? Rocky: How tasty. (They gasps and hide in it) (for cover) (Then the waiter puts it down, Pours salad dressing onto it) (together) Rocky: Watch it. You got me wet in... Salad dressing. Andrina: And me too. (Then the waiter puts in fresh ground up pepper in it) (together) (Pooh sneezes) Rocky: Gesundheit. (Then the waiter put them on a plate with the salad) Andrina: Uh-oh. (A bull was about to eat) (them alive) (Pooh jumps): Yeow! (flees) (Rocky and Andrina sprints) (with Pooh) (They pant) (for breath) Katrina: You okay? Zack: What's gone wrong? (We try to cross the street) (without getting hit) (Cars passes them) (as we go across) Robert: Good grief. Reba: Lots of cars around. Speckle: What's worse next? Darnell: If we stop near the kerb, but not too close, we must stand on top of it. (Suddenly, Nutty skates along) Luna: Yeow! Incoming! Buzz Lightyear: Look out! (We bumped onto the skateboard) (with a Wilhelm scream) Yin: Mayday! Mayday! Yang: Gangway! (Nutty falls off) Woody: Oh, watch where you're going! (We land into a pond which a duck jumped) (with a loud splash!) (Duck flees) (in fright) Tyler: Oh dear! Ryan: Oh rats! (They head to the bridge) Ian: Yikes! Alvin: More trouble! (They crash) (and smash) (A brick falls off the bridge) (and lands in the water) (And we get washed up into a cave) (and land in a safe place) (Kessie shakes herself clean) (all over) (Luke rubs his head) (Alan and Zayne rub their butts) (Penny kisses her tail) (Bradley dusts himself off) Pooh: What a place. It's worse then home. I don't like it here, Not one bit. Nick: Oh, poor Pooh. Judy: We don't care about the park. We like it. Robin Hood: Yeah. Who cares if we make the most of it? Pooh: All I wanted was a little patch of green. (He makes patch magically) There. There's my patch. Maid Marian: Looks like you don't seem to like it here, Pooh. Pooh: I'm safe in here. And I'm not going out of this cave. Never, Never, Never. Mushu: Until you're ready to go. Duckman: Oh great. Now I'm listening to a coward. Ajax: As well as him been a scoundrel. (We relaxed) (and rested) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ho9skmZnSHE&list=PLOddoy46n6klT3XkaIAQqYYPAC-gbgCK0&index=8&t=0s Narrator: The Next Day... (the next day) (At an apartment) (however) Papa: Honey, Have you seen my briefcase? Mama: In your hand, dear. Papa: Goodness. Mama: This trial certainly seems to have you rattled. Papa: No one's cooperating. I have to work a miracle to win it. Mama: Plaid or striped? Papa: Just a regular miracle would do. Fievel: Then Dad and me are gonna sail in my boat. (Olivia was listening) Fievel: Then we're gonna have ice cream, and I'm gonna have double chocolate. (Olivia touches a remote control) Fievel: Hey, Olivia. Don't touch that. me and Dad only get to. Olivia: Me wanna go too. Fievel: Not yet. (Fievel went to his Papa) (and told him) Fievel: Ready to go, Papa? Papa: There. All set. Fievel: Finally. We're off. Papa: You're not coming. Mama: Your father's off to a meeting, Fievel. (Fievel gets upset about) (not going) Fievel: But Dad, You promise to take to the park. Papa: Fievel, I've got important business to attend to, So the park has to come later. Fievel: It always has to be later! Why can't we ever do what I want? I want to do what I want! Papa: (leaves) I'll see you all tonight. Mama: Your father works very hard to make our life nice, children. You have to learn to appreciate that. Fievel: Hey, Mom. Will you take me to Central Park? Mama: Son, I have an open house on Park Avenue today. But Aunt's here. Fievel: Yeah. Cooking and cleaning. The same thing. Mama: I'm late. (KISS) Mama: Now be a good boy, please. And keep an eye on Olivia. (She leaves) Mama: Good-bye, baby! Fievel: (sighs) Who needs them any how? (frowns) (Later, Auntie Shrew was cleaning) (the messing) (Fievel sets up a sign) (and writes on it) Fievel: Private, Keep out and stay out, Shrew. (turns to Olivia) Fievel: Olivia, Wanna go with me? (Olivia nods) (Auntie Shrew looks at the door) (to see what's happening) (Fievel kicks a ball at the door) (with a loud kick) Auntie Shrew: Nah. Jeez. (Scoffs) (Continues cleaning) (the mess up) (Fievel and Olivia sneaks out) (without getting seen) (Later, They cross the street) (happily) (They entered the park) (to play) (Olivia grabs some balloons and floats into the sky) (to reach the top) Fievel: Olivia! Olivia, Come back down here! (goes to stop her) (Olivia let's go and landed into Fievel's arms) (with a Goofy yodel) (THUNK) (Wilhelm scream) Fievel: Gosh, You. (Olivia chuckles) (Later, They're at the pond) (ready to test the boat out) A Pooh in Central Park part 5 - Squirrel Friend/Olivia Meets Winnie the PoohA Pooh in Central Park part 5 - Squirrel Friend/Olivia Meets Winnie the Pooh https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCHziXyrRXQ (Meanwhile with us) (however) (Squirrel dropped his acorn) (suddenly) (It landed on Pooh) (who got hurt) (We woke up) (suddenly) (We went up to check it out) (and what was happening) (Then Fievel puts his boat in the water) (with a loud splash) (Olivia messes with the remote control) (by touching the controls) (Boat sails away when splashing Fievel) (all over) Fievel: Olivia! (shakes himself all over) (Grabs the controls away from Olivia) (and takes control of the boat) (Then a butterfly flies around Olivia) (to amuse her) Olivia: Butterfly. (goes to catch it) (We looked at the toy troll) (and seemed confused) (Squirrel looks at us) Little John: What? Ed: Here, Squirrelly. Your nut. Edd: Take it, please. (It grab it) Eddy: Whoa! Gumball: One sec, We'll be back for more. Darwin: Yeah. And hold that thought. (We go get more nuts for it) Anais: Getting nuts for a squirrel is fun. (Luke laughs) Tongueo: (gasps) Oh no! My son's got cabin fever! Bunnie: Oh snap! So has John too! All: Cabin fever! Bloo: I've got cabin fever, It's burning in my brain. Mac: I've got cabin fever. It's now driving me insane. Plumbers: We've got cabin fever, We're flipping our bandanas, Been stuck at sea so long that we have simply gone bananas Princesses: We've got night fever, We've all lost our sense since we've had it, We've got night fever, We're all going mad. Warners: My sanity is hanging by a thread, Since we're going nowhere, I've thought out of my head. We were sailing, sailing, Over the bounty main. Tulio: And now we're not. Rusty: Grab yer partners by the ears, Lash 'em to the wheel. Dosey doe, step on his toe, Listen to him squeal! Allemande left, allemande right, It's time to sail or sink. Swing yer partner over the side, And drop 'im in the drink! Sandy: We've got cabin fever. Stephen Squirrelsky: No ifs ands or buts. Sandy: We're disoriented. Stephen Squirrelsky: And demented. Both: And a little nuts. Eds: Ach du liebe, Volkswagen car, (Eevee yodels) Eds: Sauerbraten, wienerschnitzel (Pikachu yodels) Eds: Und vunderbar. Alex, Melman, Marty, and Gloria: We were sailing, sailing, The wind was on our side. Hammy: But then it died. Daggett: I've got cabin fever. I think I've lost my grip. Norbert: I'd like to get my hands on, Whoever wrote this script! Miguel: Si. Stellaluna: I was floating in a tropic moon, And dreaming of a blue lagoon, Now I'm as crazy as a loon. ZozI: Ho-ho! Bartok: Oh boy. Piloff: Everybody! All: Night fever, has ravaged all aboard. This once fine vessel has become a floating psycho ward. We were sailing, sailing, Heading who knows where! And now though we're all here, We're not all there! Cabin fever, ah. (Song ends) ZozI: Best song ever! Tongueo: That's better. Rompo: Much more like it. (Butterfly lands on Olivia's nose) (and stands firm) (We came out with nuts) (to feed the squirrel) (By then Olivia came down and grabbed Pooh by mistake instead of the toy troll) (accidentally) Woody: What the...? (Double takes) Buzz Lightyear: (gasps) Poor Pooh! (Olivia goes through the pond and Pooh gets stuck in between rocks) (and can't get free) (Olivia tugs on it) him) (and tries to free him) (BUMP) Pooh: Ah! Oh! Oof! (birds tweet) (Frog laughs) (at Pooh) (Olivia pulls harder and out popped Pooh) (from the hole) (Pooh jumps and flees) (in fright) (Heads back into the cave) (to hide) Olivia: Toy Bear. (feels a bit puzzled) (Goes check it out) (and tries to find out for herself) Fievel: Olivia? Olivia! Get out of the water! I'm coming, Olivia! (goes to dive in) (Olivia enters the cave and slides down) (with a Goofy holler) (Bumps into Pooh) (with a Wilhelm scream) Fievel: Hang on, Olivia. Coming. (Peeks in the cave) Olivia, Where are you? (tries to look around for Olivia) Duckman: What the &@#* are you staring at? Ajax: Dad, no foul language! Cornfed: Why? That's his catchphrase. Bernice: Because bad language should be said around other characters. Olivia: Bear. Rompo: I think she's spotted Pooh. Pooh: Yes. Right. I am a bear. You gotta believe that. Lady Kluck: He's right. Pooh: I'm... I'm Winnie the Pooh. What's your name? Skippy Rabbit: I wonder what she might say. Olivia: Hi. Pooh: Uh... You don't got much to say. Do you? Olivia: Poohie. Pooh: No, No, No. It's Pooh Bear. Can you say "Pooh Bear"? Paw: Looks like she's got problems trying to speak. Olivia: Poohie. Pooh: Forget it. Maw: Oh dear. Shag: There must be something to entertain her. Floral: Yes, but what? Pooh: Hey, I can... I can grow things. You wanna watch me? Get a loud of this. (does magic) (A flower grows) (suddenly) (The silly flower grabs the hat and wears it) (on his head) Comquateater: Hey, Give that back. Julimoda: It's Pooh's hat. Steve: Grab it! Joe: Catch it! (Pooh grabs it) Kevin: Pull it! (Flower sneakly grabs it from behind) (Pooh) Blossom: Why you stupid plant! Bubbles: Take Pooh's hat, would you? Buttercup: Don't make me smash you. (Then a ladybug appeared) (suddenly) (We grab the flower) Danny Danbul: Gotcha! Olie Polie Berry: Give it to Pooh! (Olivia laughs) (at them) Olivia: (gasps) Bug! (tries to warn them) Rocky Squirrel: Uh oh. Bullwinkle: Now they're in for it. Walter: We'll fix that. Ming Ming: No fear. Linny: Hang in there. Elliot: It's all under control. (We flick the bug in the other direction) (by attacking him) Ren: There. Stimpy: That'll stop him. (Olivia kisses Pooh) (who gasps) (Pooh laughs and runs around) (in circles) (And stops) (at last) A Pooh in Central Park part 6 - “Absolutely Green”A Pooh in Central Park part 6 - “Absolutely Green” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wicIl6BxYVQ Pooh: I knew it! I knew you like me! Taran: That's so nice! Fflewddur: I thought so. Eilonwy: I guessed it. Pooh: You're the first one who cared for me and the first one I met. My mom told me stories about you animals. Please. Tell me your name. Gurgi: Yeah. Go on ahead. Tell Pooh what your name is. Olivia: Olivia. Dallben: Olivia? Why, that's a nice name. Pooh: Olivia? That's beautiful. I like it. You see, I'm not like other trolls, I like beautiful things, Like flowers. I'm so sorry for this place being such a mess, But no, It could be so beautiful. Yeah. It could be cozy for Olivia. Get it? Cozy for Olivia. Olivia, Watch this. (does magic tricks) (Pooh flicks his thumb) (suddenly) (Song begins) (and plays) Pooh: I like to close my eyes So my heart can plainly see Right through the way things are clear to the way they ought to be To somewhere that's safe and sunlit, and serene Oh! And absolutely green Dwarfs: Hooray! Nature + Imagine: Picture a perfect place Where there is no doom and gloom Birds singing happy songs And flowers bursting into bloom There's somewhere like nowhere else you've ever seen That's absolutely green Kittens: Hooray! PPGs: That's how the world can be if we just wanted Eds: Why isn't it that way do you suppose? Twins: Maybe 'cause no one's concentrating on it Cuties: Just give it love and kindness Weasels: You'll see how green it grows Wubbzy and gang: Maybe it's just a dream Watterson Kids: But I know deep in my heart Plumbers: If everyone believed The Tabby-Cat Sisters: Believing is the place to start Fantasy Girls of USA: We could fill everywhere with flowers Yoko, Jakamoko and Toto: If each of us used all our powers If we all cared is what I really mean Dan Danger, Ruthie, and Debbie: We could all live in a world LPS Characters: That's bright and shiny Oh! And absolutely green PPGs: Hooray! All: We could live in a world that's bright and shiny And absolutely green Eds: Yay! Waldo: Gotcha. Charles: Looks like you've caught something. Julie: A Sunkern. Shy: So cool. Waldo: Yep. And he's my new pokemon now. Charles: Perfect. So far we're getting more Pokemon on our team. A Pooh in Central Park part 7 - Fievel Drops In/Fievel Meets Winnie the PoohA Pooh in Central Park part 7 - Fievel Drops In/Fievel Meets Winnie the Pooh https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhq-wW58jgY&list=PLOddoy46n6klT3XkaIAQqYYPAC-gbgCK0&index=11&t=0s Julie: So good so far. Fievel: I'm coming Olivia. (comes in) Pooh: Oh! What's that? I gotta hide. Must hide. Shy: Someone's coming. (Pooh hides) (for cover) (Fievel slides down, Goofy yodel) (to the bottom) (THUNK) (Wilhelm scream) (Olivia jumps) (back) (Toy boat smashes into pieces) (and splinters go everywhere) Fievel: My boat. (frowns) Olivia: Fievel. (goes to hug Fievel) Fievel: Olivia? How'd you get down here? Don't you know you almost killed yourself? My boat is broken, Thanks to you. (Olivia frowns) Snuffy (Flower): Oh no. Oh no. (gasps) Flower: Snuffy, Don't. Snuffy: I can't help it. It's a high fever. Can't hold it in. (can't hold it) Flower: Just hold your breath. (Snuffy sneezes) Fievel: Who's there? (looks around) Olivia: Poohie. (seems puzzled) Pooh: Oh bother. Fat Albert: Uh-oh. Olivia: Poohie. (Pooh jumps) (back) (Olivia grabs Pooh) (and hides him) (Fievel saw us) (and gasped) (Rocko chuckles nervously): Hi. Heffer: What's up? Fievel: Who are you? Pooh: Uh, hi, I'm Pooh. Olivia: Toy bear. Dr. Filburt: You mean Pooh? Pooh: I'm a bear. Flowers: And he's a good bear. (singing) Bear, Bear, He's a bear, Bear, Bear, Bear. Sheila Fox: They're singing a song. Fievel: Stop singing that! He can't be a silly ole bear, Because there's no such thing as... Bears. Uh oh. Talking flowers. This is weird. Tennessee: No, It's not. Chumley: He's our friend. Fievel: Olivia, We better go. (he takes Olivia with him) Pooh: Go? You mean leave? You're gonna take Olivia with you? Fievel: You got it, spaceman. Stephen Squirrelsky: Guys, Please. You're gonna make one of our kids cry if you argued to much. Especially Olivia. Sandy: We beg of you! Pooh: No, No! I beg you not to go! Please! Fluffy: Don't let them leave! Fievel: Get off me, Stupid!! Andrew: You'll disappoint us. Rocky: Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Andrina: Don't go! (Olivia cries in Bubbles' voice) (and Pinkie Pie's voice) (John bails) (in Big Nose's voice from The Pink Panther) (Kessie covers her ears) (Bradley hides in Stephen's baby carrier) (Alan and Zayne covers each other's ears) (Penny blows into a hankie) (Luke growls) (fiercely at this arguement) Tyler: Oh, Now look what you did. Ryan: You made our kids disappointed. Ian: Shame on you. Alvin: You've made John bawl, Luke snarl, and Bradley hide. Pooh: No, Olivia. It's okay. Please stop. What can we do to make you stop? Einstein: Something we can do, I suppose. Olivia: Bottle. Stanz: Oh, a bottle. Danny: What bottle? Wonder Mouse Girl: A bottle of milk. Pooh: Where's bottle? Lillian: A bottle for Olivia to drink. (Animals go out of the cave and to the wagon) (to get the bottle) A Pooh in Central Park part 8 - The Bugmaster Discovers Olivia/A Flower DanceA Pooh in Central Park part 8 - The Bugmaster Discovers Olivia/A Flower Dance https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SM7KugxJz4Y&list=PLOddoy46n6klT3XkaIAQqYYPAC-gbgCK0&index=12&t=0s (the animals get the bottle) Narrator: Meanwhile (Dicki hums a tune) (to himself) Kuromi: Dick, Hush up, Hush up. Wicked Queen: Your singing seems good to us. The Bugmaster: (listens) What's that noise? Poisonous Snake: You know what that sound is? Me-Mow: Quiet, Or you die. Sailor Rat Ball: Sorry. Red Deer: Sounds like sorrow. King Chicken: More sorrow if you ask me. Dionna: It's... A baby... Crying? Oooooh! I hate that! King Chicken: No wonder they get heartbroken. (They look at the magic mirror) (and see their reflection) (Then sees Olivia) (and gasp) The Wicked Queen: Oh, She looks so miserable. Kuromi: Poor little girl. The Bugmaster: You see, White Rabbit, lovey. Life does have its unexpected joys. How I love to watch a helpless creature suffer! Dicki: Gosh. That poor kid. (Then Whistle bits White Rabbit's leg) (Wilhelm scream) White Rabbit: Stop attacking me! Why'd you always attacked me?! Down! Sit! Stay! Sit! (Whistle can't hear) (Dionna kicks Whistle) (out of the way) (Back with us) (however) Fievel: Okay, now drink your stupid bottle! But then we go home! (Olivia obeys) Pooh: Oh. "Bottle". Of course. Kidney: Cool. Tyler: Please, John, Sonny, It's all right. Ryan: You can cheer up now. Ian: Not good enough? Alvin: For any common babies? Bunnie: Please, Johnny. Stop being sad. Fluffy: It's okay now. Flower: Come on, Dolly. Show us your smile. (Olivia tries to) (John whips off his tears) (Bradley peers out) Flower: Hey, This is serious. (Alan and Zayne uncover their ears) Kessie: Huh? (Penny shakes her head) Bunnie: Come on. Blow. (John obeys) (BLOW) Fluffy: That's the spirit. Snuffy: Uh, Step aside, Chumps. I'll show how to make the kid smile. (Does some funny move) Yang: This should be amusing. Flower: Hey, What are you doing? Yin: And what are they up to? Snuffy: You'll see. (Dances) (to a rhythm) Flower: Hey, I get it. The Ole Soft Peddle. Come on, Follow me. (the others obey) (They start dancing) (to cheer up Olivia) (Even John) (who smiles) (We clapped to the beat) (and danced) (The baddies watches this on the magic mirror) (and are very confused) (Olivia gasps and giggles) (with joy) (The flowers end their dance) (and finished) A Pooh in Central Park part 9 - The Bugmaster’s Curse/The Dream BoatA Pooh in Central Park part 9 - The Bugmaster’s Curse/The Dream Boat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nnGiz9mUJuw&list=PLOddoy46n6klT3XkaIAQqYYPAC-gbgCK0&index=13&t=0s (Bugmaster growls angrily) (at this) Red Deer: Now what? Dicki: I can't believe they cheered them up. The Wicked Queen: Worse then death? Slow and painful? Is that like misery to you guys? Me-Mow: Tell me. Does that look terrible to you? Poisonous: No. Dicki: Looks kind of marvelous and sweet to us. King Chicken: (Scar's voice) What?! What did you say? Dicki: (Zazu's voice) Uh, nothing? King Chicken: (Scar's voice) You know the law, Never ever says those words in this kingdom. The Bugmaster's is the QUEEN! Dicki: (Zazu's voice) Yes, King Chicken. She is the queen. I-I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Kuromi: Punishing's not suppose to be nice, It's suppose to be punishing! Red Deer: And teaching everyone manners! Bugmaster: I should've turn him to stone like I should've do in the first place! Me-Mow: But that should not really work. (Pooh fixes Fievel's boat with his magic) (all together) Dicki: But wait. Look. Red Deer: Something else is happening. Fievel: What's happening to it? Ginny: It's working like turning back to normal. Fievel: It's not normal, It looks stupid! Elliot: Stupid? How could you? (Kuromi gasps in surprise) Poisonous Snake: Now that's pretty cool to see a boat get fixed. Me-Mow: He's more troll-like than Pooh! He's rude! He's smart-mouthed! Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha! I adore him! Kuromi: He's so funny too! Dionna: And I'm going to send him a little something that will finish our Pooh for now and forever! Red Deer: Like how will you do that? The Wicked Queen: The boy will cry a sea of tears. The wind will blow them well. A thunderbolt to shake their hearts and drown them in the spell! (Laughs) (evilly) (Fievel wails in Spongebob's voice) (from All That Glitters) Pooh: Oh, come on. It's not so bad. I think it looks quite-- hee hee hee-- flor-adorable. (gasps) (Olivia gulps) Robert: Oh no. Not good. Natane: Now what's going to happen? (The place starts to flood) Gnorm: We're in trouble. Fievel: What's happening?! Kidney: You're flooding up the place. Dexter: It's the baddies! They've put a curse on you! Delbert: I knew it! Kuromi: That's right, you happy saps! We are finally going to be rid of you once and for all! King Chicken: And you always will be our slaves. (Fievel cries more) (in Spongebob's voice) (Place gets more floody) Harry: We'd better do something or we'll drown! (We try not to fall in) Amy Fourpaws: Somebody save us! (Olivia falls in) Earl: Olivia! Fievel: Olivia! (Dives in) Stinky: Quickly save her! (Fievel grabs her) (and pulls her to safety) (We grab onto the toy boat) (and try to get on board it) Ed: Someone do something! Edd: Quickly! (Pooh uses his thumb and turns the boat into a dream boat) Eddy: Look, guys, it's working! (We get on) Speckle: We're on board. Fievel: Hey, I'm not crying anymore. I stopped. How'd that happened? Reba: Pooh used his magic. Pooh: Why, I believe you believed in saving your sister so much that for just a moment there, your-- your power was stronger than our enemies. Fievel: It was? Pooh: Yeah. Oh, sure! That was a good deed. I believe there's no end to what you can do if you set your mind to it. Bradley: Green thumbs. Darnell: That's right. Fievel: Boy, You sure dream a lot. Robbie: Oh, sure. You have to. Anything that's real starts with a dream. Not when they're silly. Fievel: Dreams are silly. Ellie: Oh on, They're not. Trix: See this boat? Waldo: This is a dream boat. Jingle: Which can fly. Tina: Look up ahead. Winter: Wow. Cool. Fievel: I don't see anything. Julie: Not yet? Blossom: Look again. Bubbles: You'll see. (The boat was about to go down a waterfall) Buttercup: Going down below. (The boat goes down the waterfall then flies) Toulouse: That was close. A Pooh in Central Park part 10 - “Welcome to My World”/‘You Gotta Have a Dream’A Pooh in Central Park part 10 - “Welcome to My World”/‘You Gotta Have a Dream’ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fo5vzBDynr8 Berlioz: So cool. (We fly over a forest, Song begins) Marie: A song is now playing. All: Do you see it through the trees? Take a good look Do you see a magic place? Good, oh good, now look up Do you feel a tingly breeze? Blowing friendly on your face Ruby: Ha ha ha! It's working very well. Isn't this good? Ha ha ha! We're floating. Oh, air is nice. (We entered a beautiful town) LPS characters: Welcome to my world A little world apart A place where dreams are made with wishes from my heart Dwarfs: Welcome to my world, There's such a lovely view, If you believe in dreams, Then you will see it too, It's a gift Watterson Kids: It's a gift to be able to imagine That make your dreams come true Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria: It's a gift of a very special kind Twins: And I give that gift to you Serena: Ha ha ha! PPGs: Take it and begin And let your heart behold A wonderland I've dreamed more valuable than gold Eds: Welcome to my world, A little world apart, A place my dreams, have made with wishes All: Welcome to my world. Dwarfs: Hooray! Wallace: Welcome. Can be new. I hope you make yourself at home. It's so nice to have company. Welcome. Welcome one and all. Master Shake: Yeah. Good choice. (Song ends) (and stops) Fievel: How you do that? Frylock: Oh, it's easy. You got to have a dream. Fievel: I haven't got a dream on my own. Meatwad: Oh, sure you do. Everyone has. Master Shake: Here. Take the wheel. Fievel: Me? Steer the boat? Meatwad: To pilot the boat. Andrina: I wanna see you dream. Rocky: With pleasure. Fievel: How? Katrina: Simple. Yin: Relax and think of something fun to do. Yang: That's right. Fievel: Okay, I'm thinking. Robbie: Fievel's thinking. A Pooh in Central Park part 11 - Fievel's Dream/Settling Down/Destroying Central ParkA Pooh in Central Park part 11 - Fievel's Dream/Settling Down/Destroying Central Park https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVpNRuR9FC0&list=PLOddoy46n6klT3XkaIAQqYYPAC-gbgCK0&index=15&t=0s (Fievel thinks hard) (for a moment) (We came into the sailing seas) (above) Fievel: Whoo! Hang on, Everyone! Buster Moon: Super! Rusty: Hey, hey, hey! Hey, slow down! Don’t you know dreams are fragile things? Buttons: You're going too fast! (A battle ship appears) Rosita: Battleship! (Cannonballs shoots out) Meena: Incoming cannonballs! Ash: Do something! (Splash, Boat dodges) Eddie: Missed us! Gumball: Wow! Darwin: That was close. (Battleship blows up) Anais: Look at that! (We floated down back to our cave place) Freddi: That was close. Pooh: Uh! Ooh, wow! Ooh, ow! I hope you get some better thoughts in your head than that. That was more like a nightmare. Luther: The worst one, to be exact. Fievel: Don’t you think we'd better get home, Olivia? (yawns) Danny (Cats Don't Dance): Come to think of it, it's time for their bed, I suppose. Fievel: Guys? Can you teach me how to have a green thumb? Sawyer: If you had the spell for it. Fievel: We can make flowers and blow them all to smithereens. Anderson: (sighs) What a crazy kid. Sheila: No wonder! (Song begins) Bunnie: Baby mine, don't you cry Baby mine, dry your eyes Rest your head close to my heart Never to part Baby of mine (song plays on) (John hears this) (and gasps) Bunnie: Little one, when you play Don't you mind what they say Let those eyes sparkle and shine Never a tear Baby of mine (Dumbo gasps) (Humming) (Timothy Q. Mouse sniffs) Bunnie: From your head to your toes You're so sweet, goodness knows You are so precious to me Cute as can be Baby of mine Baby mine Baby mine (Song ends) (and stops) (John was finally asleep) (and napping) Rompo: (sighs) I wish I have my kid now. Tongueo: Be patient, Rompo. And relax. (We fell asleep) (and napped) Narrator: Meanwhile... (Meanwhile) (Bugmaster reads the headlines) (and seems amused) Kuromi: Baddies laughing stock?! Wicked Queen: No authority?! Dionna: Didn't you read this? Rat-Ball: Read what? Dicki: You know. The ones in this page. The Wicked Queen: These blasted editorials! They say our power's slipping. We have no hold on our people. Red Deer: Don't they know bad press clears up The Bugmaster's exquisite warts? King Chicken: We just drown that bear and those heroes the first place. Me-Mow: I hope we really have drowned them for good. (They check the magic mirror) Poisonous: This had better be good. White Rabbit: I don't see him, llama legs. I mean, look. Not a hint. Not a trace. Not a clue. Oh! (snoring is heard) Dionna: I need you to tell us. Did we or didn't we put that wretched little creature out of our miseries? King Chicken: What I want to know is why! Dionna: I need you to tell us. Did we or didn't we put that wretched little creature out of our miseries? Dicki: Well, not strictly. King Chicken: WHAT?! Red Deer: We heard what you say. King Chicken: What I want to know is why! Bugmaster: Why didn't we do things my way to begin with? Me-Mow: Do you know what they're saying about us? Poisonous: Finished! Washed up! They're calling for us to resign. Kuromi: They're afraid any troll anywhere can start being good without warning. Think of it. I can't think of it. It's too dreadful. Me-Mow: Too mortifying. It can't happen. Red Deer: I say we go there. Dicki: And finish it together. Poisonous: You mean go to Central Park and destroy them for sure? Sounds risky. Kuromi: Because it's green all over. Dionna: We'll fix that. Wicked Queen: And this time, we'll get those heroes for good, and they'll be our slaves. Bugmaster: Wind, wind, howl in the dark and trash the place called Central Park. King Chicken: This will fool them. (They flew into a tornado) (suddenly) White Rabbit: Wait! Wait for me! Wait! (follows) (They head into Central Park) (to attack) (Destroyed the park up) (all together) A Pooh in Central Park part 12 - The Disaster of Central Park/The ChaseA Pooh in Central Park part 12 - The Disaster of Central Park/The Chase https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40ecW3lnOYA (the plan is put into action) (Back with us) (however) (We're still asleep) (and taking a nap) (Fievel wake up) (in shock) Fievel: Olivia. Olivia, We got to go. (tries to wake Olivia up) Olivia: Huh? (Olivia wakes up) Fievel: We got to go home. (Olivia gasps) Fievel: We have to get home before Mom and Dad. (Olivia gulps) (They sneaked out of the cave) (without getting seen) (Fievel looks around the destroyed park): Oh my. What happened? Fanboy: It's gone from good to bad and worse. Chum Chum: Earthquake did this? Betty Barrett: I suppose it's those gangsters being all this. Olivia: Oh dear. Fievel: It's okay, Olivia. It's okay. Come on. We better go home now. X-5: With pleasure. Sparky: Something bad might happen. Maggie Lee: I have a bad feeling about this. (Meanwhile, The baddies walked along) (to search for the heroes) King Chicken: Yes. You said it was big. Yes. You told me it was wide. Dionna: But you didn't say it was bigger than Troll world and Gremlin land and Goblinville put together! Me-Mow: How are we going to find them here? Poisonous: Well, I'm not sure, because it was your idea for taking us here. Kuromi: Hush it. Wicked Queen: What's all this then? Me-Mow: My feet are killin' me. Dicki: Never got a wink of sleep. The Wicked Queen: Bugmaster's warts are getting blisters and my corns are getting bunions. Red Deer: Now hold it. What's this? The Wicked Queen: I should've just have my whole dress red like my cape. King Chicken: I beg your pardon, Wicked Queen?! Kuromi: What's that noise? Sailor Rat Ball: Sounds like a train coming. Dionna: Look. The Troll boy with the nasty temper? King Chicken: Aha! So that's what we've found! Red Deer: And look. That sweet, adorable little baby... Horrible creature. Right? Dicki: Yeah. That terrible boy and his friends have escaped. (Whistle bites Dicki's leg) Dicki: Ow! (Animals saw the baddies and go to wake up Pooh) (and warn him) (Pooh snores) (peacefully) (They try to wake him up) (by whistling in his ear) (We keep walking along) (onward) (We look back if someone's following us) (and seem confused) Pickle: Something's not right here. Merl: Anything's going wrong here. Gull: Let's keep going. Yes Man: On the double. (Baddies sneaked along) Lily: I feel something coming up behind us. Mikey: Don't see anyone. Mitsuki: There's something unsafe for this. (We kept going) (without getting spotted) Bugmaster: After them! Bert Raccoon: Yikes! (We looked back) Melissa Raccoon: Oh no! Fievel: Hang on, Olivia! Hang on! Ralph Raccoon: If those villains want a race, then they'll now have one! (We ride along faster) Zim: Full speed ahead! Gir: Faster! Faster! Ben the Fox: We'll need more speed! Bartok: Mayday! Mayday! Hey! Piloff: Speed up! (Kuromi got in front of our way) Zozi: Watch it! (We tried to stop) Oinky Doinky: Reverse! Reverse! (We knock over Kuromi as we went past her) Jack Jackalope: That was close. (Dicki bumps into her) Dicki: Oops! (Kuromi hits us and we go too fast) Mr. Blue Jay: Pull the brake! (Dionna blows harder) Christopher Robin: Stop! (An arch falls down) Judy: Watch out! Nick: Halt! (We turned around) (and went back) (Dionna sucks) (at shooting) Rodney: Keep going! (We crashed into the baddies) Fender: Sorry for it. Wicked Queen: Gotcha, Olivia. Cappy: Oh dear. (Red Deer bumps into the Baddies and we ride along escaping them) Bigweld: Catch you later, suckers! (We crashed, Wilhelm scream) Piper: Ow... Stephen Squirrelsky: I think we lost them. Sandy: Yeah. They must have fallen for our tricks. Skippy: Where's Olivia? Slappy: I hope she's not captured. (We hear a scream) (in a woman's voice from The Pink Panther) Wakko: I say she is. Yakko: Oh no. That's awful. Dot: What'll we do? Darby: There should be something about this. Daggett: Pooh. That's it. Norbert: He'll help us out. A Pooh in Central Park part 13 - Fievel Tries to Get Pooh to Help/‘You’re a Coward!’A Pooh in Central Park part 13 - Fievel Tries to Get Pooh to Help/‘You’re a Coward!’ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHALvC8mmlI&list=PLOddoy46n6klT3XkaIAQqYYPAC-gbgCK0&index=17&t=0s Tito: We've got to hurry! (Pooh wakes up): Oh. What time is it. Oh, It's night time. Bill Cosby: It's important! Bugmaster: Oh, Pooh Bear, Wakey Wakey! I have the girl! I've got the girl! (The cave rumbles) Dumb Donald: Wake up! Pooh: Oh! The baddies! The baddies! Russell: Yes! Vinnie: You gotta help us. Pooh: No, No, No, I can't. Fiona: Please. We beg of you. Pooh: You got the wrong bear. Jaden: But you got the green thumb. Elbert: You're our last hope. Pooh: But what can I do? Alexia: Use your magic thumb to help us. Kesha: What about all your powers, Mr. You've-got- to-believe? Pooh: I'm not sure if my powers are strong enough for Bugmaster's. Fievel: Oh, Sure! You're just saying that because you're scared to fight her! (We gasps) Valiant: But you've got to be more braver. Pooh: I can't! The Bugmaster... Oh, you don't know the Bugmaster and the baddies. They'll destroy me. They'll marbleize me. Nurse Victoria: But you must try to! Pooh: I'd help if l could, But I can't. They'll turn me into stone. I don't want to be rockenized. Rollo: But you don't really understand this. (We go save Olivia without Pooh) Charles De Girl: We must do this together! Pooh: Guys! Don’t you understand? In the troll world, darkness always triumphs over light. Diesel: Like the light side vs the dark side is supposed to help. Fievel: Know what, Pooh? You'll never have a dream come true. And you know why? Because you’re too scared to fight for what you believe in! You're a coward! Sergeant Monty: They're right. You must know about the light side can triumph of the dark side. (We leave) Bugsy: Now hop to it, guys. On the double, men. (We leave the toy boat with Pooh) Gerald: Look out, villains. Here we come. A Pooh in Central Park part 14 - Fievel Rescues Olivia/The Battle/‘Be a Bunny’A Pooh in Central Park part 14 - Fievel Rescues Olivia/The Battle/‘Be a Bunny’ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgJkpVDJDcE&list=PLOddoy46n6klT3XkaIAQqYYPAC-gbgCK0&index=18&t=0s (the mission begins) (We came to the building) Toulouse: We're here. Me-Mow: Why did we listen to you and send him here? Dicki: Because he wanted to have fun turning everyone good. Dionna: We should've sent him to Goblinville. They know how to deal with a smiling, happy troll. Red Deer: Come on. (Whistle growls and barks) (angrily at the baddies) Me-Mow: Quiet, Or you die. (Whistle gasps) (Olivia tries to break free) Wicked Queen: Hush up, You! (Olivia frowns) Olivia: You're ugly. (Honks the Wicked Queen's nose) (loudly) The Wicked Queen: OH!! (rubs her nose) Wicked Queen: Why you! I'll turn you to stone! (tries to attack) King Chicken: Cut it out! All of you! (they gasp) Sailor Rat-Ball: But Olivia's our bait. Poisonous: Just the slave we can make. (Whistle bites Rat-Ball's peg leg) Rat-Ball: Ouch! Red Deer: Hey, That's no chew toy! Dicki: Go find some other toys! (They fight) (together) (Olivia breaks free) (and escapes) Dicki: No! Red Deer: Oi! (They grabbed her and put her in a dog cage) Olivia: Hey! You can't make a slave! Let me out! Red Deer: See how you like that! Dicki: We'll always be your servants and you will always be a slave. Kuromi: That mutant little troll has proven himself to be monstrously more trouble than he's worth. Wicked Queen: We'll show her how we'll make her a slave. King Chicken: I know. I quite agree. That's why we truly need the little baby, to bring him here so we can finish him. Dionna: And those heroes will be slaves. (They relax by taking a lot of breaths) (and sunbath) (We sneak without them seeing us) Berlioz: Try not to breath. King Chicken: What was that? Marie: Shh! Not even a tiny sound. Olivia: Guys. Freddi: We're here to save you, Olivia. Luther: Stay quiet. Tillie Hippo: We'll have you out in no time. (We open the cage) Pudge: You're free. (Whistle growls) T.W.: No, You don't! Wooly: You can't stop us! (We tie him up) Woody: We've got you trapped. You'll never take us alive. Bugmaster: After them! Andy: Uh-oh. Griff: Let's get outta here! Buzz Lightyear: You'll never catch us today! (Baddies pursuit us) Callie: Faster, guys! Periwinkle: Head for the hills! George: Gangway! Pickle: Retreat! Diddy Kong: Yikes! (Kuromi trips and falls on soap) Donkey Kong: Ho-ho! (We head out the window) (and go to escape) (King Chicken grabs) (hold) (Fievel kicks and King falls) Toby: Let's get going! (We got trap on the edge) Deputy Peck: It's a trap! Rat-Ball (Sheriff's voice): We got them now! Doc Quackers: We're doomed. (We ignite our sabers) (and as the villains ignite their sabers too) Skippy Rabbit: Death to tyrant! Toby Turtle: Let's do it! Elvis: On guard! Leo: Touche! (Duel begins) (The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash) Fievel: Let me go, You disgusting ugly duck! (KICK) King Chicken: (Vader's voice from The Empire Strikes Back (Original Unaltered Version)) Oh! Olivia: Fievel! Fievel: Olivia! Bugmaster: You want to act like a rabbit? (Starts her magic and zaps at Fievel) Be a rabbit! Priscilla: Fievel! (POOF) Yakkity: Oh rats! (Fievel changes to Cuddles) (Mario and Luigi gasp) Anais: Uh oh. Darwin: Oh my. Gumball: Not good. Hector Con Carne: He's now a rabbit! Narrator: Meanwhile. (Meanwhile) (Pooh was all alone) (and feeling so upset) Pooh: I'm not fooling anybody. Oh. And they're in trouble. Trouble! I have to go to them. I'm going. I'm going! (He runs off to save us) Pooh: What kind of a good troll am I? I'm going! So what if she finishes me? I'm going! I have to go. I'm going! (KABOOM!, He runs back) Pooh: Oh dear! Now I'm a coward! Must stay away! (Goofy hollers and Wilhelm screams) (helplessly) (CRASH) (birds tweet) Pooh: I'm no good. I'm a coward. (teeth chatters) Maria: No, You're not, Winnie the Pooh. Pooh: Who's that? Anastasia: It's all right, Pooh. We're friends. Pooh: You're Angels of God, yes? Moses: That's right. Pooh: So cool. Maria: Look, You can't be a coward of yourself. They need you. Pooh: But how can I help them? Anastasia: Believe in yourself. Pooh: Now this should be a good song. Moses: Yes. This song is for you. Pooh: And what will it be called? (Song begins) Maria: You're feeling very blue. You're not really helping your friends out. Pooh: Sing it to me. Anastasia: Yeah, I'd be worried too, if I was going to fail. Moses: This ain't a pretty personal. I said it ain't a pretty side. No. Pooh: This is going to help me. Maria: You refuse to help your friends this moment and you're well charmed tonight. Angels: But, Hold up, Hang on. Pooh: Sing it. Anastasia: Not so fast, Your life ain't over yet. Moses: So we're here so you'll still live on while hearing about... Maria: Our forgiveness that... All: That you can get. Anastasia: You see, God's got a mercy. Maria: He's got a lot of love. Angels: And right now, He's gonna lend A helping hand from up above. All: Praise the Lord who's got some more chances. Angels: You'll be floored how His love your life enhances You can be restored from your darkest circumstances. All: Our God is a God of second chances! Moses: Any kind of God can give you some more chances. Pooh: I never get a grump from Little Monkey Man. Maria: So always say you're sorry for what you really did. Maria: So always say you're sorry for what you really did. Pooh: I'm sorry for what I did. Anastasia: Very good to you. All: Praise the Lord who's got some more chances. You'll be floored how His love your life enhances You can be restored from your darkest circumstances Our God is a God of second chances! Pooh: Sure will. Angels: If you believe, God's love is true Then you should know what you should do If you believe, God's love is true Then you should know what you should do. (repeat) Pooh: Okay! Angels: God gives a second chance. Pooh: Yay! Anastasia: Second chances! Moses: Second chances. Maria: Praise the Lord, He's a God of second chances. Pooh: Good choice! Angels: You'll be floored when you're restored from your darkest circumstances Our God is a God of second chances. Pooh: My pleasure. Angels: Second chances, second chances Praise the Lord, He is the God of second chances You'll be floored when you're restored from your darkest circumstances Our God is a God of second chances. If you believe, God's love is true Then you should know what you should do, If you believe, God's love is true Then you should know what you should do. Pooh: Yup. Anastasia: Second chances! Moses: Second chances. Maria: Praise the Lord, He's a God of second chances. Pooh: Cool. Angels: You'll be floored when you're restored from your darkest circumstances Our God is a God of second chances. Pooh: Another chance. (Song ends and the Angels disappeared) (like magic) (Pooh looks at the toy boat) (and gets an idea) A Pooh in Central Park part 15 - Winnie the Pooh to the Rescue/Pooh Turns to StoneA Pooh in Central Park part 15 - Winnie the Pooh to the Rescue/Pooh Turns to Stone https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_axj9mM-pBU&list=PLOddoy46n6klT3XkaIAQqYYPAC-gbgCK0&index=19&t=0s (Back with us) (however) (We still battle) (and duel) Kuromi: Hands off! Let go! (the heroes attack boldly and force the villains to retreat) (Olivia screams in a woman's voice from The Pink Panther) Cuddles: Olivia! (goes to save her) Dicki: Watch it! Careful! Red Deer: Steady! (Cuddles accidentally stoned Dicki's feet with his glowing purple thumb) (Dicki gasps) Dicki: I'm stuck! Red Deer: Oh dear! Cuddles: What's happening to me? Wicked Queen: You turned Dicki's feet to stone. (Olivia runs and about to fall off the ledge) Kuromi: Olivia's getting away! Sandy: She's going to fall! Melody: Someone, save her! (We run to save her) (as our sabers swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat) (Olivia falls off the ledge) (as we force grab her) (But too late) (she falls) Tawnie: Oh no! She's gone! Barbra: Oh dear! Cuddles: Oh no. Sasha: It can't be! Emerald: That's can be true. Dallben: Poor Olivia. (Suddenly, The dream boat appeared in the sky) Taran: The dreamboat! Eilonwy: Pooh? Gurgi: Is that you? Olivia: Guys. Fflewdurr: It is you! Cuddles: Olivia! Lady Kluck: Yay! (Bugmaster pounces) Sis Rabbit: Look out! Pooh: Guys. Tagalong: You've done it! Wicked Queen: Well, It's Winnie the Pooh. Dwarfs: Hooray! Otto: Watch out, Pooh! Larry 3000: Use your skills! (Bugmaster and Pooh fight their magic thumbs together) Buck: You can do it! (Pooh keeps trying) Merl: Give it to her! (Pooh pushes harder and harder) Gull: Give it all you got! (Then roses grows all over the Bugmaster, Dionna gasps) Stomach: It's working! Pooh: Phew. Dr. Ghastly: Terrific! King Chicken: Why you! Get them! General Skarr: Oh drat! Leonard: Someone do something! (We ran and hop onto the dream boat) (to escape) Karen: We did it! We did it! Yay! Charlie: Now come on! Quick! Let's get out of here! Mat the Mouse: We're free! Pooh: We did it, We beat the baddies! Tally Cat: You did a good work, Pooh! Kuromi: Not yet, He didn't. Reader Rabbit: uh-oh. Dionna: (Using force on Cuddles) Touch him. Touch him, Little troll. Touch him! Spyro: Cuddles, no! Cuddles: Can't stop! Can't fight it! Sparx: Do something! Mac: Hold him down! Bloo: Stop him! Wicked Queen: Touch him! Frankie: Pull him back! Me-Mow: Touch him! Touch hiiiiiiiiiiiiim! Wilt: Don't let him do it! (Blue barks) Steve: Don't worry, Pooh. We'll save you. Coco: Coco! Joe: Somebody stop him! Kevin: Pooh, Get back! George: Now! Please! (Suddenly, Cuddles touches Pooh with his purple thumb) Owen: Oh no! (Pooh turns to stone) Aaron: We're too late. Pecky: Oh oaks. Chris: Poor Pooh. Vilburt: Zoikes! Tim: It can't be! Mandy: Ah! My eyes! Billy: It can't be! (Bradley covers his eyes) (Ellie's teeth chatter) Wallace: Oh heck! Doug: Uh-oh! (Stephen gasps) Patti: I never knew. (Alan and Zayne gasps) Skeeter: No! Tanya Num-Nums: He's stone! Tallulah: I never knew. (Then the dream boat heads to Fievel and Olivia's home as it changes back into a toy boat, We Goofy Yodel) Monica: In we go! (We landed into the apartment with a Wilhelm scream) Pikachu: Oof! (Stoned Pooh landed into the trash can) (with a loud crash) (Evil laugh was heard) (from nearby) Bugmaster: It is done! Poisonous: Now the heroes will be our slaves since Pooh is stone! (Suddenly the Bugmaster turns into a rosebush) Me-Mow: What's happening to you? Dicki: Smell pretty, Baby. Red Deer: So nice too. Dionna: Shut up! Poisonous: You know that's not nice. (Tornado appears and suck them up) King Chicken: Oh snap. Kuromi: No, No, No, No, No! Wicked Queen: It can't be! Dicki: Mayday! Mayday! Red Deer: Gangway! Me-Mow: Curses! King Chicken: Rats! Dionna: Gotta fly outta here! Whoa! (tries to flee) (All baddies were sucked up) Poisonous: Beaten again. Me-Mow: Curse you guys! (They were gone now) (and went back to their master) A Pooh in Central Park part 16 - Fievel Sucks His Thumb/Fievel’s Sorry to PoohA Pooh in Central Park part 16 - Fievel Sucks His Thumb/Fievel’s Sorry to Pooh https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbhxCX4NeCM (POOF!) (Cuddles changes back to Fievel) (like magic) Andrew: Oh. Wow. Harry: Fievel's back. Amy: What a battle. Earl: What a hero Fievel is. Stinky: But Pooh's stone. Mario: Oh, poor Pooh. Gadget Boy: Well, Better settle down for tonight now. Heather: It's time for bed. Papa: I felt terrible about having to run out. He was so upset. Mama: Apparently, he recovered pretty quickly. (Fievel sucks his thumb) (like John does) Mama: Shrew said they were both so quiet all afternoon, she hardly knew they were here. Papa: That's a little strange. I haven't seen him suck his thumb in years. Mama: Well, we both have been terribly busy lately. Maybe he's feeling a little insecure. Papa: Night-night, my babies. (They left the room when we're sleeping) (and taking a nap) (Suddenly, Winter rubs her tummy) Winter: (whispers) Oh dear. It's time. (She walks out) Rompo: Hey, wait for me. (Winter left, Rompo shrugs and goes back to sleep) Tongueo: That's nothing. Narrator: The Following Morning... (the following morning (We were on the porch with Stoned Pooh) Penny Brown: Oh, poor Pooh. Papa: Morning. Inspector Gadget: Oh, good morning. Fievel: Hi Dad. Peter Rabbit: Rise and shine. Papa: Who's your friend? Oh, your mom said to tell you breakfast is ready. Benjamin Rabbit: Your breakfast is ready, Fievel. Papa: Still mad at me for yesterday. Well... what about today, huh? You know, your mother and I thought of a few fun things we could do. Mr. Tod: Could be fun. Fievel: Dad, do you think today maybe we could do what I want to do? Road Rovers: Anything. Rompo: What ever happen to Winter? I didn't see her this morning. Tongueo: She probably has gone missing. Meena: Why? Did she gone somewhere? Rosita: Possibly to a hospital. Johnny: If she is. Eddie: Then do you know what's going on? Ash: If is good. Buster Moon: Yeah. Good if thought. A Pooh in Central Park part 17 - Back at Central Park/Pooh’s Alive/“Absolutely Green” (Reprise)A Pooh in Central Park part 17 - Back at Central Park/Pooh’s Alive/“Absolutely Green” (Reprise) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXSl0siw4aM&list=PLOddoy46n6klT3XkaIAQqYYPAC-gbgCK0&index=21&t=0s (Later, We're at Central Park) (ready to play) Radio: And today park officials are counting the cost of clearing up after a freak tornado ripped through Central Park, devastating the entire area. (We set down Stoned Pooh on a rock) (and feel sorry for him) Olivia: (sobs) Pooh Bear. Poor Pooh. Ruby: I hope there is a way to bring him back. Serena: My magic won't work on him. Randy: That could make things worse. (Fievel flicks his thumb and it glows green) Nicky: Fievel's going to revive Pooh. (Fievel touches Stoned Pooh with his glowing green thumb, But nothing happened) Culu: Hmm... Something's wrong. Rocky: Why does a man talked to a statue? Andrina: Not sure. Why? Rocky: He said to him, "Stonepid statue. You're pretty stoned up." (Laughs) Andrina: Yeah. Good one. (laughs) Katrina: Please. No time for that. Torn: I'm really wishing Pooh would come back alive. Mama: Fievel. Olivia. Let's go. Katrina: I hope Pooh will come back. Fievel: Bye Pooh. (walks away) (We walked away) (in disappointment) (We looked back and see that Pooh's gone) Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh... Gone? Bradley: Poor Pooh. (Pooh whistles) Gumball: Wait a minute. Anais: I hear something. Darwin: Pooh Bear? Buttons: Pooh's alive. (We look up in the tree) Pooh: I like to close my eyes So my heart can plainly see Right through the way things are clear to the way they ought to be To somewhere that's safe and sunlit, and serene Oh! And absolutely green Peach: He's alive! (Pooh uses his thumb to restore Central Park) Daisy: Everything's back to how it was! Stephen Squirrelsky: Thank you, Pooh. (Fievel and Olivia were happy that Pooh's back to life) Sandy: You're alive. (Fievel and Olivia leave with their parents) (and are gone) Weasels: Picture a perfect place Where there is no doom and gloom Birds singing happy songs And flowers bursting into bloom There's somewhere like nowhere else you've ever seen That's absolutely green Over the Hedge Gang: That's how the world can be if we just want it, Why isn't it that way do you suppose? Maybe 'cause no one's concentrating on it, Just give it love and kindness (Cell phone rings) Rompo: Huh? (Answers it) Hello? Tongueo: You've got a call from the doctor. Rompo: What? You mean... (gasps and smiles) Hurray! (Runs off) Tongueo: Well done, bro! Twins: The baby's here? Woolly: Yes, he is. (Central Park's finally restored and the whole city gets a lot of plants) (all together) HTF Characters: You'll see how green it grows Max and Ruby: Maybe it's just a dream Eds: But I know deep in my heart If everyone believed LPS Characters: Believing is the place to start Fantasy Girls of USA: We could fill everywhere with flowers If each of us used all our powers If we all cared is what I really mean Graffiction: We could all live in a world that's bright and shining (Lady Liberty gets a lot of beautiful plants and flowers) All: And absolutely green We could live in a world that's bright and shiny And absolutely green Kittens: Hooray! (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: Later (Rompo motorcycles along) (on his motorcycle) (Came to the hospital) (and arrived) (He enters the hospital) (and looks around) (Enters the room) (and sees Winter with a bundle) Rompo: Oh, Winter, I'm so happy. Winter: You sure are. And guess who I'm holding? Winter: See who this is? Rompo: I can't believe my eyes, My very first baby son. Winter: Yes, of course, and you know who you'll call him? Rompo: Yes. He is my cute boy, Walter Disney Money. Winter: Named after Walt Disney, who loved making films. Rompo: Si. Winter: He'll be joining for us for more spoof traveling, no doubt. Rompo: I'm so proud to be a father. Winter: You'll be given a black baby carrier to carry Walter in. Rompo: Thank you. Thank you, Darling. Winter: You're welcome, honey. (They kiss) (and hug) (Later, White Rabbit reads the headlines) (and is delighted) White Rabbit: Hmm... The Bugmaster, Queen of Posies and Baddies humiliated by plants. (giggles) (at the paper) (Whistle bites White Rabbit) White Rabbit: Oi! (He screams in Timon's voice) White Rabbit: Stop attacking me! Why do you always attack me?! Down! Sit! Stay! Sit! (tries to make Whistle let go off him) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xwo03h8ego5zJLu_6bwtTIqaH8_89Ge4 (Back in the future, 2029) (however) Kimberly: This is it, Mom. We found it. Luna: The very spot that we're in now. (They see the statue of Winnie the Pooh with the green thumb) (and are impressed) Kimberly: It says "Dedicated to the silly ole bear with the magic green thumb that can grow flowers, Plants and trees, Also restored Central Park from the attack of the baddies." Luna: It sure is, sweetie. Kimberly: You did met him in 2019. Didn't you? Luna: Why, of course, I did. That was the past. Kimberly: That's when Walter was born after that happened. Luna: Yes, of course, it was. Since they have nine kids in the past. Kimberly: Can I get a magic green thumb and grow plants too, Mommy? Luna: If I had the magic, that is. Kimberly: Come on, Teddy. Come on. (Teddy obeys) (Luna looks at the statue) (and is impressed with it) Luna: Thank you, Pooh Bear. The Park won't be normal again without you. (kisses it) Kimberly: Mom. Mom, Come on. Luna: Coming, sweetie. (They leave) (and are gone) THE END That's all folks. (Scene closes) (and shuts down) A Pooh in Central Park part 18 - End CreditsA Pooh in Central Park part 18 - End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zZM8PCcRX0 (end credits play) Stephen Squirrelsky: This is Stephen Squirrelsky. Andrew Catsmith: This is Andrew Catsmith. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll see you next time on another movie spoof travel. You can also believe in yourself and get yourself a green thumb and grows plants. Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. Just like heroes use magic. Since we've got Walter Money now on our team. Stephen Squirrelsky: And you could be very happy when your child is born. Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. Because we've now got nine kids on our team for more spoof traveling. Since Rompo will now have a purple carrier to carry Walter in. (We wink) (and wave) (Winter and Walter Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Transcripts